Dark Temptation
by newlyn
Summary: Sansa changes her mind and leaves with the Hound after the Battle of Blackwater.


**Dark Temptation**

Chapter One:

_Some instinct made her lift her hand up and cup his cheek with her fingers. The room was too dark for her to see him, but she could feel the stickiness of the blood, and a wetness that was not blood._

"_Little bird" he said once more, his voice raw and harsh as steel on stone. Then he rose from the bed. Sansa heard cloth ripping, followed by the softer sound of retreating footsteps._

"Wait," she called suddenly, her voice lingering in the air between them. "Take me with you."

He hesitated for a moment and looked back at her. The scars on his face were terrible and harsh, made more so by the blood coating them.

"You have to be sure. There's no going back," he rasped.

"I'm sure," said Sansa. "You won't hurt me."

"But I still scare you," he said bitterly. "Come then little bird."

She felt in a daze as she stood and watched him gather her cloak and things. Sandor beckoned for her to come to him. The smell of smoke was thick, the brightness of the Southern Sky illuminating the room in an orange glow.

It happened so quickly. She followed him from her room, down winding staircases and narrow corridors to the stables. His bulky dark form was as intimidating as ever. Tendrils of doubt curled through her mind. Was she crazy? Leaving with the Hound like this? She knew he was dangerous but to be at his mercy all alone? A frightful thing to imagine. But despite her better judgement Sansa felt she could trust this dark, twisted man. Of all the people at King's Landing he had always shown her kindness, in his own way. And this was a true chance at freedom. The Hound said not a word as they hurried away and Sansa remained silent. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

His horse Stranger was already saddled. As they came close the Hound stopped suddenly and Sansa nearly crashed into him. He turned quick as a fox and steadied her.

"Here," said the Hound as he wrapped a cloak around her shoulders and fastened it tight. Before she could say anything his hands were on her waist and he lifted her onto his horse. He leapt up behind her. The Hounds armour clinked as he grabbed the reins and urged the horse forward. Sansa fell back against his hard chest and the smell of sweat and vomit mixed with blood overwhelmed her. She felt terrified. And she was too scared to look up at him, all harsh eyes and harsh words. The dark horse broke into a canter as they wound through the streets and they soon left the city behind them.

They rode for what seemed like forever. Till the horse was shaking and every bit of Sansa's body was hurting. If the Hound was tired he did not show it. They entered thick forest and he kept urging the horse on. Sansa felt herself drifting in and out of sleep as she laid back against him, her need for rest outweighing her fear of being close to him. At least this time there was no knife. His arm curled around her and held her to him. Her bright hair was flowing down over his arm and in a swift motion he tucked it into the hood of her cloak. The jolting motions of riding tossed them but his arm remained strong. Exhausted, she fell into a deep sleep.

When she woke it was nearly dawn. The air was cold and the ground hard. Sansa sat up slowly, wincing as she did so.

"So the Lady is finally awake."

She turned to see the Hound behind her, sitting up against a tree. He looked terrible, with dark circles under his grey eyes. Maybe he hadn't slept at all.

"Where are we?" she asked softly.

"Safe. For now. No matter where we are. We need to keep moving."

Sandor went back to his task threading and making what looked like to be some kind of trap. Perhaps for an unlucky rabbit. Sansa watched him. His dark hair had fallen over his eyes but his scars were well exposed. He looked up and directly at her. She looked away instantly.

The Hound sneered, "Still can't bear to look at me."

Sansa stood up and went to move away but he was at her side before she could react.

"Regret it already do we? Should I take you back?" he said in his deep voice.

"Why do you have to talk so? Why do you have to be so cruel?" she said.

A breeze rustled through the woods. Her bright hair flew around her. A large hand came up to her face and tucked a wayward lock behind her ear. She stared up at him, and his grey eyes held an intensity that she'd never seen. He was so tall and broad shouldered. Sansa felt so slight next to him. His hand lingered. Brushed her cheek then slid down to her shoulder. He hesitated as if not sure whether he was doing the right thing but he didn't remove his hand. And then the moment was over. He turned and stalked away from her as if possessed.


End file.
